


A Different Shade

by Tea42



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea42/pseuds/Tea42
Summary: My take on Morgan, reflected during the scene where Claire confronts Morgan for lying about her family history.





	A Different Shade

A Different Shade

By Tea42

* * *

 

Morgan froze. She couldn’t breathe as she stared at Claire waiting for her to finished, waiting to be subjected to another God Damned patronizing look of sympathy. The way they looked at Shaun.

  
When it came Claire’s big expose was underwhelming, just basic facts about her parents. Morgan felt she had dodged a bullet. Sure. She was on the same spectrum as Shawn, but she was altogether a different shade.

Her parents were medical professions. They had recognized the signs and got her the best treatments available for her particular differences in order to better adapt to dealing with neurotypicals. Shaun obviously had not had such an advantage and with significantly increased deficits involved.

His deficits were significant. It scared her with regard to patient care, but Morgan would think of the ‘what ifs’. She couldn’t help but try to teach Shawn her tricks, how to act like one of them. It was all acting. Dressing the part, reading the cues, and putting on a show.

So she smiled. She smiled and dealt with Clair’s smugness. It was better than pity.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> I would love for the writers to be planning this as a big reveal for this character. I would forget all the HIPPA violations depicted in the show if they did. It makes a lot of sense and would give an example of someone on the spectrum that is almost never portrayed: An ASD/Aspie woman. Some people have a lot of hate for this character when much of what they are mad about is also demonstrated by Shaun to a higher degree. The difference is you know Shaun's diagnosis. Really, someone as high functioning as I think Morgan is would probably not share her diagnosis and would frequently get labeled a bitch. That would be a hell of a way to emotionally engage the audience.


End file.
